realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Scout
BLURRING RUSH Prerequisites: Skirmish +1d6, Tumble 9 ranks, base land speed of at least 50 feet Benefit: You have learned how to move in unpredictable ways, allowing your impressive speed and erratic motion to confuse your opponent. Whenever you move at least 50 feet in a single round, you gain concealment for the duration of the round. You cannot, however, use this concealment to make a Hide check. Opponents can make a Sense Motive or Wisdom check to see through this concealment. They can add any bonuses on saves against illusion spells to this check. If one or more opponents choose to attempt this check, you make a Tumble check opposed to their Sense Motive or Wisdom checks. They see through your concealment if their check exceeds yours. You need only make one Tumble check, using that result for all opponents. Beginning at 10th level, you can gain total concealment instead of concealment when you use this ability. However, to do so you must move at least 60 feet in a single round. GEMINI STRIKE GeneralFighter - originally posted by DracoDei You and a team-mate strike as one, speeding by to deliver such well coordinated blows that you gain the benefits of both hit-and-run tactics, and superior positioning... and then some. Prerequisites: Ride-by Attack OR Fly-by Attack OR Spring Attack, OR Swim-by Attack Dodge AND Mobility Sneak Attack +2d6 OR Skirmish +1d6/+1 OR BAB +6 Benefits: Two or more allied creatures may activate who each have this feat may activate it when initiative is called for, but before it is actually rolled. They must declare which specific individuals they are activating it with, and all members of a group must have this feat. In such a case they both/all act on the lowest initiative in the group. Alternatively, groups may be formed mid-combat by all prospective group members announcing such on their respective turns which are then delayed to an initiative 2 points lower than the lowest one in the group. IF any prospective group member elects not to enter the forming group, then the others already in the group may elect to proceed with only the members who are already delaying, who act immediately, in order of the initiatives they had before they started delaying. While acting together, group members must use the same types of actions (Full round, Swift, Move Equivalent, Standard), in the same order, and each of these actions is taken simultaneously with every other member of the group. (although they may always use any type of action to do nothing at all to maintain this synchronization). If moving at the same time, they must expend proportionate (or equal if they have the same speed) amounts of their movement at the same times, although slowing down is modeled as expending movement without changing squares. If two or more members of a group have each moved at least 10 feet, will (unless something changes to prevent them) move a further 10 feet, currently are creating a flank with each other against that opponent and are using any of the feats that allow movement both before and after an attack, then they each gain an additional +1 to hit against that opponent, and each deal an additional 1d6 of Sneak Attack damage, provided that individual is already dealing at least +2d6 of Sneak or Skirmish damage. Normal: Turns are taken in sequential order. Special: A fighter may take this as one of her bonus feats. IMMOVABLE ACROBAT Prerequisites: Balance 5 ranks, Jump 5 ranks, Tumble 9 ranks, must own or have used an immovable rod Benefit: A number of times per round equal to half your Dexterity modifier (rounded down), you can activate an immovable rod as a free action. Additionally, you gain a +2 circumstance bonus on Balance, Climb, Jump, or Tumble checks for every time you activate an immovable rod while making the check. ROLLING RECOVERY Prerequisites: Tumble 5 ranks, Base land speed of at least 40 feet Benefit: During any round in which you move your base speed, if an opponent attempts to bull rush, grapple, or trip you while you are moving, you may make a Tumble check in place of the normal check to avoid being affected, essentially using your momentum to roll or twist out of your opponent’s way. SNOW FLURRY STRIKE Prerequisites: Skirmish +1d6, Inspire Courage +1, Snowflake Wardance, Perform (dance) 9 ranks Benefit: When using your Snowflake Wardance feat, you may choose to make a full attack and move up to 10 feet between each attack. If you do so, you must move at least 5 feet between each attack and you cannot return to a square you just exited. You are subject to attacks of opportunity, but may tumble as normal. If you are prevented from finishing your movement at any point, or are unable for some reason to make an attack without traveling more than 10 feet, you are also prevented from finishing your full attack. Quote: Homebrewer’s Note: I know that this feat tramples all over the Dervish PrC’s niche. It was, after all, inspired by the Dervish’s central ability to move between attacks as part of a dervish dance. However, this ability is somewhat more restrictive in that you have more limits on your movement while using it. Additionally, it comes from a different mechanical direction and has fairly onerous prerequisites. Plus, it obviously carries a more overtly-bardic flavor. Given that the purpose of this project is simply to create more options for scout players, I think there’s room for both abilities. STUNNING SKIRMISH Prerequisites: Skirmish +1d6, Stunning Fist Benefit: When you use your Stunning Fist feat while skirmishing, the DC to negate the feat’s effects increases by twice the number of d6s of skirmish damage you deal on a successful hit. For example, a 3rd level scout deals an extra +1d6 while skirmishing. Her Stunning Fist DC would increase by 2. Additionally, you may use your Stunning Fist feat a number of times per day equal to your scout level. If you have monk levels, the two classes stack for determining the number of times per day you can use Stunning Fist. TACTICAL SKIRMISHER Prerequisite: Skirmish +1d6/+1 AC Benefit: During any round in which you move at least 10 feet, you gain a bonus on opposed rolls to bull rush, disarm, overrun or trip an opponent. This bonus is equal to twice the number of d6s of skirmish damage you deal. For example, a 5th-level scout deals +2d6 skirmish damage during any round in which she moves at least 10 feet. This scout would gain a +4 bonus on opposed rolls to bull rush, disarm, overrun or trip an opponent. WEAR DOWN THE MOUNTAIN Prerequisites: Skirmish +1d6/+1 AC, base land speed of at least 40 feet, Dexterity 13+ Benefit: You are able to use your speed and dexterity to wear down slower opponents, dancing around them while their strength saps away and their frustration rises. In order to use this ability, you must remain within the target’s threatened area and must move at least 10 feet. For every round you keep this up, the target must make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + the number of rounds you have used this ability) or take a cumulative -1 penalty on attack rolls, damage rolls, Reflex saves, Strength- and Dexterity-based skill and ability checks, and armor class, to a maximum penalty equal to half your character level. You can affect multiple targets with this ability, but you must fulfill all of the ability’s requirements for each target in order to do so. Targets wearing heavy armor or wielding two-handed weapons take a -2 penalty on their saves to avoid the effects of this feat. Multiclass Feats Note: A scout can select any feat listed here as one of her scout bonus feats. FLEET-FOOTED PERFORMER Prerequisites: Inspire Courage +1, Skirmish +1d6/+1 AC, Perform (any) 4 ranks Benefit: Your scout and bard class levels stack for determining your skirmish damage and armor class bonus, your daily bardic music uses, and the bonus granted by your inspire courage ability. In addition, the bonus to attack and damage rolls granted by your inspire courage ability increases by +1 for any allies who move at least 10 feet before attacking. Finally, Perform is considered a class skill for you for both the bard and scout classes. SWIFT ADEPT Prerequisites: Skirmish +2d6/+1 AC, ability to initiate at least one martial maneuver and one martial stance, Martial Lore 4 ranks Benefit: Your scout levels stack with any martial adept class levels to determine the extra damage and bonus to armor class granted when skirmishing. In addition, you gain a +1 bonus on attack rolls whenever you initiate a martial strike while skirmishing. SWIFT INVOKER Prerequisites: Skirmish +1d6/+1 AC, Eldritch Blast 1d6 Benefits: Your need to travel and move quickly to escape persecution has made you skilled at using your invoking abilities on the run. Your warlock and scout levels stack for the purpose of determining the extra damage and bonus to armor class granted when skirmishing. In addition, whenever you use your eldritch blast or an invocation that deals damage while skirmishing, you gain a bonus equal to your Charisma modifier (minimum +1) to your armor class in addition to the normal bonus to AC from skirmishing. SWIFT MELDSHAPER Prerequisites: Skirmish +1d6/+1 AC, ability to bind a soulmeld to your totem chakra Benefit: Your totemist and scout levels stack for the purpose of determining the extra damage and bonus to armor class granted when skirmishing, as well as for determining your total essentia and your maximum essentia capacity. Additionally, when you charge a flat-footed opponent with one or more natural weapons, you may make a full attack at the end of the charge. __________________ Category:Classes